Beneath the Waves
by theredreaper
Summary: Karkat Vantas lead an average life with an average family, average school, average bullies, and a...not-so-average best friend (but hey, we all have one of those!). He liked average, he liked normal, but everything changed when his best friend decided that mermaids were real and he had proof, too. Nothing was the same. And normal? Hah! No such thing, not for Karkat Vantas at least.
1. Chapter 1

**What's going on? I'm writing again? Huh? It seems as if I came back from the dead to write a lovely story for y'all! This is a Meenah/Karkat story and also a mermaid AU. Please, enjoy my readers. Enjoy.**

**(I shall be adding more characters as the chapters progress, no this is not a GamKar story. Sorry!)**

Chapter One

The short boy who wore sweatshirts by the beach and had shoulders so slumped, you'd think he was holding the world on them did not enjoy his life. It couldn't be that bad, I mean, he had a family, a house, friends, and a promising career, but what of that mattered if he could hardly bear the present?

Wait, friends? Why yes, of course. If you'd count the only other person in the universe who could stand his company a "friend" then yes, he had a friend. The stoner clown who rambled about "miracles" and got distracted by his own head was everyone's number one candidate for a best friend, right?!

"Shut the fuck up, Gamzee, I'm not in the mood." Karkat growled.

"Aww bro, you ain't ever in the mood for miracles." Gamzee smiled lethargically. "You need to embrace the miracles, brother, embrace them and accept them as your own."

"What the ever-loving fuck does that even _mean_?"

"Whatever you motherfucking want it to mean, Karbro." Alright, so Gamzee Makara might be the only person he knew to somehow incorporate either 'bro' or 'motherfucker' into each and every sentence. And an amazing feat at that, it was also his only _useful _talent.

"Okay, but I really think you are missing the point here, see I was trying to tell you that I don't fucking ca-"

"SHH!" Gamzee hissed, covering Karkat's mouth with a bony hand. "It's Tavbro, be cool. _Be motherfucking cool._"

Karkat bit down on Gamzee's hand aggressively, making him pull away with a small yelp. "I am the motherfucking coolest person at this table, why don't you be cool instead of ogling over him like some sad puppy dog."

"I ain't ogling Tavbro, just admiring his miracles." He rested his head in his hands, a dreamy look crossing over his features. "That boy has the most motherfucking sparkle I have ever seen in a person."

"What the fuck?" Karkat nearly laughed, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "You're insane. You're batshit insane."

Gamzee waved drunkenly at Tavros, catching the shy boy's eye.

"No, fucking stop that you asshole clown." Karkat grimaced. "Oh great, now he's looking at us way to go, Gamzee."

Surprisingly, Tavros waved back, a slight blush dusting his cheeks as he looked down at his shoes. Jade, a tall girl with huge glasses, tugged on Tavros' arm, sending a fleeting glance at the two.

"Heyyyy, Tavbro!" Gamzee called across the cafeteria. "Come sit with us!"

"What the fuck are you doing? You're not seriously asking them to sit with us?" Karkat gaped incredulously, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Why not? I mean, they aren't bad bros and Tav is motherfucking adorable, so yeah. Yeah I did ask them to sit with us."

"Uh… Hi Gamzee." Tavros blushed again, walking over to the pair with Jade gripping at his arm like a vice. "So can we…?"

"Sure, bro!" Gamzee smiled, patting the seat next to him. "Pull up a chair."

"I'm assuming that invitation was extended to me, as well! Hello Gamzee." Jade released Tavros' arm and plopped down on the other side of him, across the table from Karkat. "And hey Karkat…"

Karkat grunted in response, returning his attention to his forgotten lunch.

Jade mouth twitched down, "I said, HEY KARKAT."

"Yeah, wow congrats you know how to greet someone." Karkat sent her a look filled with hatred. "Would you like a medal?"

She sighed, "No, but you could learn to be a little bit nicer!"

"Why?"

"Because you're being _extremely_ rude to me right now," she huffed. "And whenever I try to talk to you, you do the same thing."

"WOW, okay. I'm so fucking _sorry _that we are on different levels of humor. Would you like a dictionary in addition to your medal? How about you look up the word 'sarcasm' first?"

Jade bared her teeth, "You are an asshole! Stop being such a fuckass, fuckass!"

Karkat glared at her and she glared right back. It was in intense glaring duel, whoever broke the concentrated stream of hate would just hatesplode from all of the utter loathing.

"Yooooooo." Gamzee waved his hand between them. "How's my miracle family doing? Brother, sister? You okay?"

"Fucking fine." Jade snapped, "I'm going to go eat my lunch _elsewhere_ because _some people_ are not _civil_ enough to handle being_ mature adults_!"

"At least I'm not a pathetic baby who can't handle my own problems!" Karkat screamed after Jade before glaring his salad down like it was the merciless god who had cause the problem itself.

"Uh…" Tavros tugged on his shirt collar, "I um…"

"Yeah bro…" Gamzee said sadly, "I get what you mean. Go on and sit with your motherfucking sister-pal."

Tavros stood quickly, knocking his legs on the chair as he nearly ran away from the situation, "Bye Gamzee and… uh… Karkat."

"Bye Tavbro." Gamzee said, waving sadly at his back.

Karkat stopped glaring at his salad to offer a sympathetic glance at the stoner, but lo and behold—it looked as if he was already over it! He was smiling happily and gazing dreamily across the cafeteria at the table that Tavros had taken a new seat in.

"Siiiiiigh." Karkat bit his lip, "I guess you don't need an apology then?"

Gamzee ignored him, mouth only stretching up further.

"Alright, perfect."

"Yo bro, hop on up and let me whisk you into a miracle world." Gamzee said lazily.

"I still don't know how it's legal for you to drive this thing." Karkat mumbled under his breath.

"Chill, it's only a little scooter, bro."

"You mean your bedazzled purple death bike with an engine?"

"Yea." Gamzee shrugged, "Just get the motherfuck on, I wanna show you something miraculous."

"No, Gamzee, I'm so fucking exhausted I could sleep through a parade of screaming children with candy and fireworks."

"Wow bro, even your miracle metaphors are getting tired." Gamzee gazed solemnly at Karkat, handing him a helmet.

"Yeah, can you just drop me off at home? I'm really not in the mood for anything right now."

"Awww…" He pouted, "Come on Karbro, it'll only take a few minutes."

Damn Gamzee and his stupid fucking sad face. "Fine." Karkat jammed the helmet onto his head. "Ten minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, Karkat was pissed off and sunburned.

"Jesus you fucking douchebag, at lease tell me where we're going." Karkat yelled over the wind blowing on his face. "And slow the fuck down; we'll be road-paste if you don't stop drive ninety on a forty road!"

"MIRACLE ROAD BRO!" Gamzee screamed, "JUST GOTTA KEEP GOING FASTER."

"SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" Karkat screamed back. "I don't want to die tonight!"

Gamzee screeched his motorcycle to a stop in front of a small cliff overlooking the ocean, "We're here!"

"Shit man, you didn't need to throw me off my seat." Karkat muttered, pulling the helmet off of his head. His dark hair popped out in stark contrast to his pale skin, even though they lived right near the beach. Seriously Karkat, he really needed to get out more instead of moping around his room watching shitty romcoms. _They're not shitty, you dickwhore!_ Yes they are Karkat, don't deny it. _Oh shut up! You must admit that you couldn't stop talking about How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days for a month._ Cram it, shitstain. You're breaking the fourth wall! Anyway…

"Sorry bro, I was just really motherfuckin' excited all up in here." Gamzee pointed to his head, smiling lazily.

"It's okay, assbutt, just don't do it on the way back." He grumbled.

"C'mere." Gamzee held out his hand. "I gotta show you the miracles."

"What miracles? I've seen the ocean enough times from my window. I don't need a closer look."

"But get this bro!" Gamzee wailed, "Mermaids!"

"Shut the fuck up, you hallucinogenic clown." Karkat hissed, "I can't believe you dragged me all the way out here for your made up bullshit."

"No!" Gamzee pleaded, "Please stay, bro! It's not made up, I promise!"

Maybe it was the desperation in his voice, maybe it was the sad face again, or maybe it was the thought that Gamzee was actually telling the truth, but Karkat stayed.

Four hours later, he was still watching the waves crash against large rocks and fading in and out of consciousness against Gamzee's shoulder. No mermaids in sight. Fuck you, Gamzee Makara. Fuck you and your dumb drugs.

"Karbro…" Gamzee whispered, voice filled with urgency, "Karbro, look!"

"Wha…?" Karkat rubbed his eyes, blinking at the sun that was starting to dip below the horizon.

"There it is…" Gamzee pointed towards a spot in the water that had become afflicted by the sun's rays. "There is the miracle."

"Shut up, there's nothing there." Karkat closed his eyes again, burrowing back into Gamzee's side.

"Karbro!" Gamzee shook the small boy, "Look!"

"What?" He hissed, "I told you there's nothing there, so shut the f—" _Was that a fin?_

"Did you see it?" Gamzee said again. "It was there, for real!"

"I… Yeah…" Karkat blinked a few times, "I think I saw it."

"Look closer this time." Gamzee held up his hand again. "It's pink and I think it's got black hair, too."

Karkat squinted in the light and—_there it was again! _"Are you sure it's not just the light?"

"I'm sure!" Gamzee whined, "It's a mermaid, I swear!"

"Okay." Karkat muttered. The two sat on the ground for a little longer. The mermaid-fish-dolphin-thing didn't appear again.

"Let's head back now."

"Okay." Karkat said quietly. "Are you sure it was a mermaid?"

"Never been more motherfucking sure."

Thought Karkat wanted to deny it more than anything, he was quite sure he saw it too. God, he hoped it was just Gamzee's weird-ass drugs that were affecting him. There was no way mermaids were real. No way at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta dah! So chapter two has been completed. Chapter three is on it's way. Please continue to read this story as it progresses!**

***Maybe I should add a warning, uh... The two brothers don't really get along. Karkat kind of hates Kankri. They get in a ****_scuffle_****, or something of the like.**

"Alright Kankri, you're gonna think I'm fucking cr—"

"Karkat Vantas!" Kankri shrieked, "How dare you _barge_ into my room without knocking and how dare you use such _vulgar_ language in my presence when you know it triggers me to no end! How absolutely disrespectful! I am _ashamed_ to call myself your brother, who is supposed to be kind, respected, and nothing but _nurturing_ towards you. Yet you still, ceaselessly, bombard me with such foul words and actions when I have done nothing of the sort in retaliation! I am appal—"

"Oh, zip it, butt-mouth." Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Butt-mouth?" Kankri inquired, "Karkat, dear, that could be seen as…" A glare from Karkat forced his mouth shut, tugging nervously on his turtleneck.

"I'm sorry for sticking my nose up in your private…space…I just needed to tell you something."

"Oh!" Kankri instantly brightened. "And what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

_Oh, so now the bastard's quiet._ "Well, you're gonna think I'm crazy…"

Kankri nodded, "I already think you're crazy, continue."

"But I saw… uh… I mean, I _think _I saw a… um…"

"Yes, yes, please go on!"

"Ermm… Well it's sort of fucking hard to explain."

He flinched at Karkat's use of the f-word, "Karkat." He warned softly.

"Yeah, sorry, sorry. Anyway, I think it was a… well, a mermaid, to put it bluntly."

Kankri let out a delicate laugh, tipping his head back so that his curlier black hair fell away from his face. "Oh! Oh, oh, oh! How humorous, Karkat! Absolutely amazing that you could pull of that theatric with such a stoic expression, you're a _natural._ I am astonished that you don't want to go into acting, oh, oh, oh!"

Karkat's face began to turn bright red, anger flaring inside. "I'm not joking, you utter dickweed! I'm being totally serious right now and you're—you're—being a huge meathead about it and not helping at all!"

He stopped laughing, eyes wide in surprise. "What?"

"I'm serious! I. Saw. A. Mermaid. With my own two eyes!"

"You're being ridiculous Karkat, mermaids don't exist." Kankri sighed, "Or if they did, where is your proof?"

"Proof? Gamzee saw it too! He came with me to go see it! He _showed _me the damn thing." Karkat sputtered, cheeks still bright from rage (and maybe a bit of embarrassment, but Karkat would not admit to it).

"Ahh, yes, I see what's going on here." Kankri smiled sadly. "What other sorts of apparitions have you experienced? Were there any other sorts of strange symptoms to go along with hallucinations?"

"What?"

"Your friend, Gamzee, has drugged you."

"No, no he has not."

"Yes, yes Karkat he _has_! Don't you see?" Kankri furrowed his brows in concern, "I must tell father at once. You shan't be allowed to socialize with those sorts of people any longer. Yes, I'm going to tell him now." He stood up from his chair (now that Kankri was gone, Karkat could see his computer monitor…really Kankri? How interesting could your justice blog really be?) and placed a hand on Karkat's shoulder. "You need treatment. I can arrange a meeting with a nurse at once; mother will certainly be willing to help me… Yes, all I need is your father's permission and we'll be fine. Good, good, you'll be back to normal in no time."

He then proceeded to weave past Karkat and step into the hallway. He was halfway down the stairs before Karkat could react.

"Wait just a motherfucking second, I'm not doing drugs!"

"FATHER!" Kankri yelled, "I have good reason to believe that your son is doing illegal things with certain people that simply cannot be trusted. You should punish him at once for his misdoing."

"No, dad, it's okay! Kankri's just mad because I unfollowed him on Tumblr!"

Kankri sent him a poisonous glare, lowering his voice so that it couldn't be heard by anyone besides Karkat, "Oh, thank you for reminding me, dear brother. I'll be sure to invoke even more of my wrath than was aforementioned."

"Aforementioned? Jesus, Kankri, you're like the human embodiment of a dick-tionary."

Kankri paused in mid-step. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, you vomit-inducing poser."

"Did you just call me a dick-tionary?" Kankri seethed, pausing between each word for dramatic effect.

"Yes, I fucking did. If you don't like it, why don't you just go crying to your _mother_ for support, huh? She'll side with you, like she always fucking does!"

"Karkat Vantas, I am THIS close to snapping!" Kankri held up his fingers, less than an inch of space between them.

"Yeah? Well I snapped a long-ass time ago!" He lunged for Kankri, knocking the wiry boy to the ground. "So you best shut the fuck up before I knock all your teeth out!"

"MOTHER!" Kankri wailed, "Mommy, Karkat is trying to injureme with physical blowsto the face!"

"It'll be more than just your face if you scream one more time, you shit-faced sissy!" Karkat pulled his fist back, expecting to be stopped by a shout from his dad or step-mom, even someone grabbing his wrist, but none came. It was too late to prevent his fist from smashing into Kankri's nose.

_Is that blood?_ Oh my god, Karkat! Did you just punch your brother in the face? What an absolute dick move, man.

"Shit, did I do that?" Karkat gaped at his fist then at Kankri's bleeding nose.

"No, Karkat, it started bleeding on its own." Kankri grimaced, "Yes it's from you, what else could it be from?!"

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"I would have if I could have, trust me. It's not like I wanted you to punch me in the face!" Kankri hissed, "Ow…owww… my nose really hurts now, get off me."

Karkat stood up and started after Kankri as he scrambled to his feet, one hand managing to keep the blood off of his clothes while the other held his nose in a mediocre attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Karkat, come get me some ice while I wash away the evidence. Although, I am unsure why your father didn't step in…or why mother didn't intervene, I will mull those over once I am certain that the bleeding has stopped."

"Yeah." Karkat mumbled, walking dumbly into the kitchen after Kankri. "Yeah, I'll get you some ice."

"Make sure you wrap a hand towel around it so it's not too cold for my wounded flesh."

"I'm not dumb; I know how to do it!"

"Well, it would not seem as if you could perform such a simple task compared to how you are acting now. Are you quite alright?" Kankri asked, looking at Karkat while still keeping his face over the sink.

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic, it's you I'm worried about! Did that hurt?"

Kankri gave Karkat the most exasperated expression, "No, not at all. My face is merely swelling from joy and my eyes are tearing up with happiness. Yes it hurt! Why wouldn't it hurt? You didn't punch lightly by any means."

"Oh… Listen, Kankri, I didn't mean t—"

"Didn't mean to what? To hurt me? Insult me? Take a jab at my hobbies like they were nothing? Punch me while I was down? Trust me, Karkat, there are many things you didn't mean. Saying sorry, for you at least, is just an empty word. The way you throw that word at me, bumping into me, ruining my projects, laughing at me, it means nothing anymore. You can forget about the ice, I'll get it myself."

Karkat frowned, "When you say stuff like that it makes me feel really guilty and sorry. I can't help it if you make me want to apologize."

"Guilty? Then that means you did something wrong. You can try again next time, oh wait! There shouldn't be a next time if you've learned your lesson."

"I really am sorry, though. I'm sorry for punching you at least, that…was an accident."

Kankri cocked an eyebrow, "Well, I accept your apology for the punch then. Only the punch."

"Uh… I'm gonna go now. See you later."

"Goodbye, Karkat." Kankri held his still dripping nose over the sink while he reached for a paper towel.

"Karkat? Are you awake?" Kankri knocked softly on his door, opening it a crack.

_What time is it?_ Karkat rolled over and looked at the clock. 2:43 am. Huh.

"I just wanted to tell you… I found a note on the counter. It seems as if mother and father are out for the weekend. They didn't tell us in person because it was a spur-of-the-moment decision. There's lasagna in the fridge for us, for tomorrow."

"Thanks." Karkat muttered, "Now go away, I'm sleeping."

"Wait, one more thing, and then I'll go. I promise."

"What?"

"I won't tell your father about Gamzee. Even though I have good reason to believe he slipped you some…things…" Kankri shut the door. "Goodnight, please rest well, dear brother."

**You guys can review this story too, if you'd like. Your criticism is always welcome, after all, I am not a professional! (and I promise I won't get mad if you say something harsh!)**


End file.
